


Weinerham Drabbles

by OrbManson7



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, tengu!howard, weinerham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7





	Weinerham Drabbles

  
His patience was wearing thin—thinner than the potato chips he’d had for lunch and nearly just thrown up after that last gut check.   
He wiped his brow and watched as the enormous demon bird flew in a circle about the sky.  
“Ugh, come on, Howard!” He whined. “Work with me here!”  
A gurgled squawk was the bird’s only response.  
“No, no, it’s okay,” Randy replied, pretending he could still understand his best friend despite his being possessed and all, “you’re still getting the hang of it. I get that.”  
More squawks.  
“But you can’t just run amuck and destroy the town, Howard.”  
Randy heaved a pathetic sigh and reached behind him and grabbed ahold of the scarf around his neck.  
“Come here—”  
He flung the scarf with momentum at the giant bird and it caught around its long neck. With a harsh yank, the tengu-version of his best friend jolted backward and plummeted to the ground, skidding to a halt right in front of the masked teen.  
Randy grimaced, worried about his friend as he cautiously took a step forward. The bird gave a throaty whine and Randy knelt down in front of him, reaching out to stroke the feathers sticking up right behind the large beak.   
The Tengu-Howard shut its eyes before pushing his head up against Randy’s hand.   
“Haha, aww~” Randy smiled as the bird continued to nuzzle up against him. “You’re like a giant ch-chicken. But…fluffier? And you’re also, technically, my best friend. So, that makes it less scary…somehow.”  
The Tengu-Howard pushed its head into Randy’s lap and successfully pushed the tiny ninja over. Randy just chuckled, continuing the to his pet his enormous chicken-friend.  
“Alright, are we chillaxed, Howard?” He asked, and the bird’s eyes opened slowly to look down at him.  
Randy scooted out from under him and glanced past his friend’s big head to make sure his scarf was still wound around his wings.  
“Okay, watch me,” Randy instructed. “When I take my mask off, I want YOU to do the same…but, you know, by letting Howard have his body back. Can you do that?”  
The bird wiggled uncomfortably, as though distracted. Randy bit his lip. He really hoped this worked.  
“Okay…” He reached up and pulled his mask off, the ribbons quickly forming and disappearing, leaving him as just plain old Randy Cunningham again. He looked over at his friend, barely catching the black wings emerging and disappearing again, leaving behind a dazed Howard.  
Randy smiled.  
“Oh, hey, would you look at that!” He said, standing up, “That wasn’t so hard.”  
“Speak for yourself,” Howard muttered, plopping backwards into the grass. “Can we not do this anymore? Preferably never again?”  
Randy laughed like his bff-er had just told him a joke.  
“What? No way!” He replied, standing over him. “You’re finally getting the hang of it! It was super-easy to calm you down this time.”  
Howard furrowed his eyes, looking up at Randy in confusion.  
“Calm me down? I wasn’t in control of any of that. That stupid bird-demon completely took over!”  
Concern flashed across Randy’s face for a spare moment, but then he laughed again, replying,  
“Well, then that means I’m controlling the actual Tengu better. That’s a good thing, too!”  
“None of this is good, Cunningham,” Howard glared, sitting up. But as he continued to look up at his best friend, he noticed a strange bruise under his chin.   
Howard got to his feet quickly.  
“What is that?”  
Randy stepped back as Howard reached up and grabbed his chin.  
“Ow!” Randy whined, smacking his friend’s hand away.   
Howard grabbed him again, examining the bruise.  
“Did I do this?” He asked hesitantly.  
Randy made a face.  
“What? Noooo,” he scoffed, but then Howard poked at it again and Randy let out a sharp hiss. “Okay, maybe. But it’s not that bad.”  
Howard frowned, stroking the bruise with his thumb and Randy whimpered before sighing relaxedly.  
A sudden thought occurred to Randy and he glanced down at his best friend before snickering to himself loudly. Perturbed, Howard pulled his hand back.  
“What?” He asked, confusion and annoyance in his voice.  
Randy grabbed Howard’s hand and pulled it up to his face again, commenting,  
“It just felt a lot like what you were doing before…you know, as the Tengu.”  
Howard eyed him and pulled his hand back again. Randy pouted, but Howard looked away. That wasn’t comforting to hear, especially considering his own, awkward issues lately…  
“Come on, buddy, what’s the problem? Randy teased.  
Howard just huffed, turning away.  
—


End file.
